Les souvenirs immarcessibles d'une sirène
by Niakovic
Summary: Mathieu Cauldwell, une petite fille aveugle, rentre à Poudlard en 1971. Adoptée avec son grand-frère Ely par deux anciennes détenues d'Azkaban, elle grandira entre l'envie de connaître ses origines et la peur qu'elle ressent vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Arrivera-t-elle à vivre normalement en sachant particulièrement que sa condition fait d'elle quelqu'un de dangereux ? PAUSE
1. Les pantoufles blanches

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

 **Londres, 26 juillet 1969.**

Chaque matin, Mathieu s'éveillait avec la même détermination : celle de réussir et de rendre heureux les gens de son entourage. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement être au centre de l'attention, mais elle préférait voir ses amis et sa famille être fiers d'elle et admiratifs à son égard, plutôt que de les voir stoïques et déprimés par le peu de mauvaises notes qu'elle rapportait. Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait de son lit, elle enfilait ses chaussons blancs et fonçait, un doux sourire collé aux lèvres, dans la cuisine de sa maison situé au 9, Dawn's Street.

\- _Joyeux anniversaire, Mathieu !_ , crièrent ensembles trois voix, alors qu'elle finissait de descendre les longues marches en fer des escaliers.

Elle adressa un regard surpris à ses parents et son grand-frère qui la fixaient avec un grand sourire.

\- _Il y a un problème, mon anniversaire est dans très très longtemps,_ avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné au coins des lèvres.

Le temps sembla s'écouler de plus en plus lentement au fur et à mesure que ses parents s'éloignaient, un gâteau au chocolat posé sur un plateau d'argent dans les mains.

\- _On rigolait, petite sœur,_ ricana Ely alors que ses parents déposaient la pâtisserie sur la table à manger.

- _Je l'avais compris,_ sourit-elle alors que son frère la prenait dans ses bras.

Mathieu sentit ses pieds se dérober sous son poids.

\- _Ta vue ne s'est toujours pas améliorée malgré ton opération d'il y a quelques semaines ?_ , demanda-t-il avec un regard anxieux.

Elle soupira, et manqua une nouvelle fois de tomber en essayant de se relever.

Ely l'aida à se remettre debout et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle à manger.

\- _Quelle heure est-il ?_

 _\- Il n'est que quatre heures_ , dit Ely.

- _C'est tôt. J'ai cru qu'il était déjà sept heures du matin,_ avoua Mathieu en lançant un regard abasourdi à son frère.

- _On va manger ?_

\- _Bien sûr, c'est du gâteau au chocolat !_ , s'exclama-t-elle en coupant un morceau dudit gâteau avec un couteau en argent qui traînait sur le plan de travail.

Ely ria en étudiant discrètement sa petite sœur.

Celle-ci manqua de s'étouffer plusieurs fois en mangeant, et n'hésita pas à se resservir plusieurs fois : Mathieu aimait beaucoup le chocolat.

Il replaça l'une des mèches de cheveux ébènes de sa sœur derrière son oreille tandis qu'elle s'essuyait les lèvres avec le pan de sa blouse noire.

\- _Mathieu, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça !_ , dit la mère des deux enfants en les fixant d'un air agacé.

Constance Green était une femme un peu rondelette, sévère mais très aimante. Celle-ci faisait tout pour que ses enfants soient heureux et ne les laissait jamais sortir. Malgré l'âge déjà bien avancé de Ely, celui-ci n'était sortit, que deux fois tout seul de la maison sans être accompagné de Constance. Cette femme était beaucoup méfiante envers la vie et ne voulait plus rien risquer depuis la fois où elle avait fait son entrée en prison. Cela avait été la pire expérience de sa vie, et il arrivait encore qu'elle se réveille en sursaut, en hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Bien que son apparence ne le montrait pas du tout, Constance avait déjà tué, et avait rencontré Neil Lyse à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Depuis lors, elles s'étaient mariées et avaient adopté deux enfants.

Constance fixa sa fille avec un petit sourire et lui demanda :

- _Tu ne te contrôles toujours pas malgré l'opération ?_

 _\- J'ai l'impression que cela a empiré son état encore plus qu'il ne l'était à la base,_ avoua Neil en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

- _Elle est toujours aveugle, ils nous ont menti,_ grogna Ely en serrant sa sœur contre lui.

Chaque matin, Mathieu s'éveillait avec la même envie : celle de pouvoir enfin voir. Elle supportait sa condition depuis longtemps, mais préférait l'époque où elle pouvait voir ses camarades et sa famille normalement, plutôt que de les imaginer aux bruits qu'ils faisaient. Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à son handicap, elle retirait ses chaussons blancs, perdait son sourire radieux et regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait des erreurs par le passé.


	2. Le Kasakhstan est un très beau pays

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

 **Aéroport de Londres, 25 décembre 1969.**

Mathieu, du haut de ses onze ans venait de franchir les grandes portes transparentes de l'aéroport Londonien en compagnie de ses deux mères. Elle fixa Constance de ses deux grands yeux et s'exclama :

\- _J'espère que Ely reviendra vite du Kazakhstan, il me manque déjà._

\- _Il reviendra avant la fin des vacances d'été, ne t'inquiète pas,_ affirma Neil en souriant.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait partir, déjà ?_ , demanda Mathieu, tête baisée.

Elle manqua de trébucher sur un rocher.

\- _Tiens-moi la main_ , ordonna Constance. _Tu sais très bien que ton frère part souvent à l'étranger pour perfectionner son apprentissage. Bien que je n'ai jamais été très rassurée par ce qu'il faisait, Ely a un don pour annihiler les forces du mal et détecter la magie noire._

\- _De la magie noire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ , dit Mathieu en relevant soudainement la tête vers sa mère.

\- _C'est une branche sombre de la magie chez les sorciers,_ informa Neil en fixant le ciel.

\- _Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi la magie noire est-elle mal ?_

\- _C'est comme ça,_ grogna Constance. _Mais la magie noire peut aussi faire de grandes choses, tu sais ?_

\- _Je pourrai faire de la magie noire, moi ?_ , demanda innocemment Mathieu avec ses deux grands yeux.

\- _Tu aura onze ans l'année prochaine, et d'ici là, tu peux encore présenter des signes de magie accidentelle ma puce._

- _Alors je suis une sorcière comme Ely ?_ , s'interrogea Mathieu.

\- _Ma mère était une sorcière,_ avoua Neil en souriant. _Elle me racontait souvent comment, en étant enfant, elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie. Et maintenant, en te voyant, tout correspond. Tu es une sorcière, Mathieu_ , dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- _Ely m'a expliqué comment ça marche, à Poudlard_ , miaula Mathieu. _Il y a quatre maisons, si je me souviens bien. Et je pense que Ely était à Serdaigle, c'est bien ça ?_ , demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- _Oui, c'est bien ça. Ma mère était à Gryffondor, ma sœur à Serdaigle et mon grand-père à Serpentard_ , dit-elle.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas été à Poudlard, maman ?_

\- _Je suis une Cracmol,_ avoua-t-elle tristement. _Je n'ai pas eu de chance._

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je suis sûre que tu pourras faire de la magie comme moi et grand-frère un jour !_

Neil sourit tristement.

* * *

Il n'y aura surement pas de rythme de publication précis. J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	3. Ils n'auraient pas pu tomber plus bas

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

 **?, 30 décembre 1970.**

Mathieu, du haut de ses onze ans fixait avec appréhension sa lettre d'admission pour Poudlard qui était arrivée ce matin par le biais d'un hibou grand duc qui avait, au passage, brisé la fenêtre de la cuisine en mille morceaux.

Mais Mathieu ne riait plus à présent. Ely lui jeta un regard en biais en essayant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant sa petite sœur qui était désormais tout ce qui lui restait.

- _Mamans, je suis une sorcière vous aviez raison,_ chuchota-t-elle en fixant tristement les deux tombes qui étaient devant elle alors que son frère tenait entre ses deux mains un bouquet de fleur de lys presque entièrement fanées à cause de l'aura qui se dégageait de lui. _La colère. Le regret de ne pas avoir pu savoir qu'elles étaient traquées._

Il déposa les fleurs près des deux tombes et n'aligna même pas quatre mots pour dire à Mathieu qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

- _On y va._

 _\- C'est un cauchemar c'est ça ?,_ demanda-t-elle en touchant nerveusement le bracelet en argent sur son bras droit.

Il ne répondit _jamais._

* * *

J'avais au départ prévu de sortir ce chapitre demain soir, mais j'ai vite changé d'avis. Si cela vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review. Cela m'aiderait à m'améliorer grâce à vos commentaires et me donnerait de la détermination à continuer à écrire la suite de cette fan-fiction. Merci.


	4. Severus et Lily

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

J'aimerai particulièrement remercier **Regina lily Swan** qui est la première à me donner son avis sur ma fanfiction.

* * *

 **Poudlard Express, 1 septembre 1970.**

Mathieu, du haut du siège de son compartiment, se tenait fermement appuyée contre la rambarde du Poudlard Express, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- _Excuse-moi, est-ce que l'on peut s'installer ici, moi et mon ami ?_

Une jeune fille du même âge qu'elle aux cheveux flamboyants venait d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment dans lequel Mathieu était, essayant au mieux de ne pas se faire remarquer par les deux enfants.

- _B-bien sûr,_ lui répondit-elle en sursautant.

Le regard de Mathieu ne s'était en aucun cas dirigé vers les deux nouveaux venus, bien qu'elle sentit que ceux-ci étaient plus qu'énervés et troublés.

\- _Franchement !,_ commença la rousse. _J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres imbéciles comme ça à Poudlard, ils ont été irrespectueux !_

- _Lils, ne fait pas attention à ça_ , souffla le garçon aux cheveux noirs et gras qui l'accompagnait en jetant un regard en biais à Mathieu.

- _S-sans être indiscrète, de quoi parlez-vous ?_ , demanda timidement la jeune fille en gardant ses yeux rivés vers le paysage qui défilait lentement par la fenêtre.

- _Ces sales imbéciles !_ , rugit la rousse. _Ils nous ont insultés Sev et moi alors que nous ne leur parlions même pas !_

Mathieu sourit doucement.

\- _Je peux comprendre_ , dit-elle. _Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

\- _Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et lui,_ souriait-elle en montrant du doigt le garçon à ses côtés, _c'est Severus Rogue._

Mathieu se sentit tout de suite à l'aise.

\- _Je m'appelle Mathieu Cauldwell._

Elle releva finalement la tête vers Lily et Severus, qui la fixaient curieusement, en remettant la mèche de cheveux qui était venue se loger devant ses deux yeux derrière son oreille gauche.

Deux paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement à la vue des deux orbes blancs que possédait la jeune fille.

\- _Je suis aveugle_ , avoua-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

* * *

La suite arrivera très prochainement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.


	5. Loup-garou à Gryffondor

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

 **Poudlard, 1 septembre 1970.**

Mathieu fixait attentivement le plafond rempli de bougies et d'étoiles présent au-dessus d'elle et attendait patiemment d'être répartie dans l'une des quatre maisons qui composaient l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

\- _Black, Sirius,_ dit la vielle McGonagall en l'un des premiers noms inscrits sur le morceau de parchemin situé entre ses deux mains.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'avança vers le Choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête.

Mathieu ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'était tu à l'annonce du nom de ce garçon et ne pouvait pas comprendre. _Elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait._

\- _GRYFFONDOR !_

Elle put ressentir que la majorité des personnes présentes dans la salle étaient abasourdies. _Oui c'était bien le mot, complètement abasourdies_ , se dit-elle tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour tenter d'entendre les conversations des élèves attablés aux quatre tables des différentes maisons.

Mathieu sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et sourit.

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle connaissait Lily, et celle-ci pouvait déjà parfaitement la comprendre. Severus était un garçon très gentil, mais il n'irait jamais jusqu'à _faire ce que faisait en ce moment même_ Lily.

Il y eut une ovation de la part des rouge et or tandis que le dénommé Sirius se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor, un grand sourire collé au visage.

\- _Ne stresse pas Mathieu, ça va aller_ , la rassura Lily.

\- _Merci_ , chuchota-t-elle en souriant dans le vide.

Donald Amish fut réparti à Serdaigle.

\- _Evans, Lily !_

\- _Oh mon_ _D_ _ieu,_ dit Lily en perdant son sourire.

 _\- Ne stresse pas, Lily,_ s'amusa Mathieu _. Ça va aller !_

 _\- N'oublie pas Lils, ce n'est rien si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison,_ lui chuchota Severus alors qu'elle avançait, les mains fermement serrées contre ses jambes.

Elle s'avança lentement vers le Choixpeau en jetant des regards inquiets derrière elle, comme si elle avait peur que l'on se moque d'elle, et s'assit enfin sur le tabouret en bois après une longue minute d'attente.

McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et à peine celui-ci eut effleuré les cheveux flamboyants de la rousse qu'il hurlait :

\- _GRYFFONDOR !_

Mathieu applaudit en même temps que la plupart des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle.

\- _Je suis désolée pour toi Severus_ , avoua Mathieu en se tournant vers le garçon à ses côtés.

\- _Elle était faite pour_ _aller à_ _Gryffondor, on ne pouvait pas changer ça_ , soupira-t-il.

Anna Hendricks, Metaldhin Illartilton et Yumalt Jack furent répartis à Serpentard sous de nombreux applaudissements.

\- _Lupin, Remus !_

\- _Loup-garou_ , lui siffla une voix dans sa tête.

Il fut réparti à Gryffondor tandis que Mathieu essayait de comprendre d'où venait la voix.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mathieu ?_ , lui demanda Severus un peu curieux de savoir pourquoi elle se tortillait dans tous les sens comme ça.

\- _R-rien_ , affirma-t-elle. _J'ai mal au_ _x_ _jambes._

 _-_ _Cauldwell_ , Mathieu, dit McGonagall en la cherchant du regard.

Severus l'aida à sortir de la foule et Mathieu réussit à avancer jusqu'au tabouret à l'aide de sa canne sous les regards de pitié que lui lançaient la plupart des professeurs. Dumbledore porta son attention sur elle. McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de Mathieu et elle sentit que quelque chose était rentré à l'intérieur de son esprit.

\- _Une_ _Cauldwell_! _Cela faisait au moins quarante ans que nous n'en avions plus vu à Poudlard_ , ricana une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

\- _Mes grands-parents, peut-être ?,_ pensa Mathieu.

\- _Oh oui, deux Serpentard_ , ricana le Choixpeau tandis qu'elle sursautait. _Cette maison est faite pour toi, tu es rusée et vraiment plus intelligente que la moyenne. Tu veux accomplir de grande_ _s_ _choses et Serpentard pourra t'aider à avancer, à te faire reconnaître dans la communauté sorcière._

 _\- Je serai un_ _héro_ _reconnu grâce à cette maison_ _,_ chantonna-t-elle en souriant.

 _\- Alors c'est sûr,_ _cette maison t'aidera._

Mathieu aurait dû se méfier de cet empoté de Choixpeau.


	6. Le bracelet, ce coquin

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

Je tiens remercier **Aldryann** de m'avoir laissé une review pour le précédent chapitre.

* * *

 **Poudlard, 2 septembre 1970.**

Mathieu, du haut de ses onze ans, était allongée dans un lit aux draps jaunes et noirs. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors qu'elle entendait les hurlements de Constance et Neil retentir au travers de son esprit. _Elle pleurait tous les matins après ses horribles cauchemars. Elle hurlait, mais là encore, personne ne l'entendait._

Elle tenta de se reprendre en imaginant le visage triste d'Ely s'il la trouvait comme ça en ce moment, et repensa aux événements de la veille.

Elle s'attendait à être répartie à Serpentard. Elle _voulait aller à Serpentard avec Severus._ Alors pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyée dans la maison des blaireaux ? Elle n'avait aucun problème contre cette maison, mais elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue. Elle _ne voulait pas être encore toute seule._

Elle chercha sa table de nuit avec ses deux bras en manquant de tomber sur le sol et trouve sa baguette sur le sol. Ses épaules se haussèrent alors qu'elle réfléchissait. _Elle était sûre de l'avoir posée sur la table de nuit._

\- _Accio uniforme !,_ chuchota-t-elle. _C'est Constance qui lui avait appris ce sort._

Ses vêtements virent doucement se poser dans sa main libre tandis qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller derrière les rideaux tirés de son lit.

Il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Elle n'arriverait de toute façon, plus à s'endormir. Alors, elle se mit à tapoter son corps pour essayer d'imaginer à quel point elle avait changé depuis l'année passée.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé et s'arrêtaient maintenant à ses épaules, sa poitrine n'avait toujours pas changé ( _elle se promit de les entourer de bandages quand ils changeront_ ) et son bracelet n'était plus là. _Son bracelet n'était plus là._

Elle ne le réalisa qu'après avoir regardé s'il n'était pas dans sa poche gauche, comme à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait sur le sol une carcasse d'oiseau ou d'insecte. _Et merde._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. N'oubliez pas qu'un review empli de détermination un auteur.


	7. Furoncles

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

Merci à **lucie1411** pour sa review qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !

* * *

 **Poudlard, 3 septembre 1970.**

Mathieu, du haut de sa chaise dans les cachots, sortit de son sac son manuel de potions. Mille herbes et champignons magiques était un livre qui l'intéressait beaucoup, et elle ne s'était pas retenue de mémoriser entièrement son contenu durant ces deux derniers jours.

\- _Miss Cauldwell, pourriez-vous me citer l'effet secondaire de la potion contre les furoncles si celle-ci est mal préparée ?_ , demanda un vieil homme assez grassouillet en souriant.

Mathieu fit mine de réfléchir et répondit immédiatement :

\- _Bien sûr professeur,_ sourit-elle _. Si la potion contre les furoncles est mal préparée, il se peut que l'effet inverse se produise, et que la personne qui l'utilise soit aussitôt couvert de furoncles._

 _\- Un point pour Poufsouffle, dit-il en se retournant vers les autres élèves._

Le professeur Slughorn les repartît ensuite par groupe de deux, et Mathieu se retrouva aux côtés d'un élève de la maison Serdaigle, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux airs confus et angoissés.

\- _B-bonjour_ , dit-il gêné, _comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?_

Mathieu ne répondit pas, et continua d'ajouter les six crochets de serpents dans le mortier présent juste devant elle.

\- _D-désolé de te déranger, je vais t'aider._

 _\- Pas besoin, j'ai presque fini,_ avoua Mathieu tout en écrasant les crochets de serpents avec un pilon. _Et excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir entendu, j'étais concentrée._

Il sourit doucement.

- _M-moi,_ commença-t-il, _c'est Quirinus Quirrell._

\- _Mathieu Cauldwell_ , avoua-t-elle. _Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Quirinus._

Le garçon perdit son sourire.

\- Cauldwell _?_ , répéta-t-il doucement. _C-c'est une blague ?_

Mathieu se retourna.

\- _Tu as dit quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas entendu._

\- _N-non, ce n'est rien,_ affirma-t-il.

 _Il l'avait retrouvée._

* * *

Le prochain chapitre de ma fanfiction devrait sortir dans quelques jours ! Je remercie les personnes qui me suivent et je vous dis à la prochaine.


	8. Un balai ne sert pas qu'à nettoyer

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

Je remercie **Manon** pour sa review ! :)

* * *

 **Poudlard, 6 septembre 1970.**

Mathieu tenait difficilement sur ses deux jambes, et debout sur la pelouse verte ombragée par les buissons, tentait vainement de ne pas laisser sa peur transparaître aux yeux des autres. _Comment allait-elle faire pour se diriger en ne voyant absolument rien ?_

À l'occasion de leur premier cours de vol, toutes les maisons étaient rassemblées dans la cour derrière l'école et attendaient que le professeur Bibine leur indique de commencer.

\- _Placez-vous derrière votre balai, et dites : debout !_

\- _Debout_!, essaya Mathieu.

À la plus grande surprise de celle-ci, le balai vint immédiatement se loger dans sa main droite.

\- _Comment est-ce que tu as fait, Mathieu ? Je n'y arrive pas !_

C'était Lily.

\- _Je ne sais pas_ , avoua Mathieu, la tête dirigée vers le sol. _J'ai juste fait ce que madame Bibine a demandé._

Mathieu sentit Lily sourire.

\- _Bravo !,_ se réjouit-elle. _Mais moi, je n'y arrive pas. Tu as de la chance. Et toi Severus, tu y es arrivé ?,_ demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la gauche.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs et noirs tenait dans sa main droite un balai assez amoché.

 _\- Oui, directement Lils,_ avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire _. Bravo, Mathieu. Et Lily, tu vas y arriver. Essaye encore._

\- Debout !, cria Lily.

Et comme l'avait prédit Severus, le balai vint se loger dans sa main. Avec un grand sourire, elle fit un signe de main à Severus qui riait de son côté.

\- _M-mathieu_ ?

Elle se retourna à l'entende de son prénom et découvrit son ami Quirinus, un air paniqué collé au visage.

\- _Bonjour Quirinus_ , commença-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- J-je peux rester à côté de toi s'il te plaît ? Ils n'arrêtent pas de se moquer de moi !_

Bien plus loin, d'autres enfants appartenant à la maison de Rowena Serdaigle semblaient se bidonner sans aucune raison.

\- _Viens ici_ , sourit Mathieu en montrant son bras sa gauche.

Il s'approcha timidement et lui prit fermement la main.

\- _Merci,_ souffla-t-il, rassuré.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce chapitre me fait beaucoup de peine. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !


	9. Mauvais augure empoisonné

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

 **Poudlard, 10 septembre 1970.**

\- _Lily ?,_ demanda Mathieu, un jour, alors qu'elle se trouvait assise dans la bibliothèque.

La rousse assise devant elle releva la tête de son gros livre.

\- _Oui, Mathy ?_

\- _Je l'ai trouvé_ , avoua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin presque imperceptible.

Lily ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et la regarda bizarrement.

\- _De quoi tu parles ?_

\- _Du sort de magie noire qui va me permettre de ne plus être aveugle, bien sûr ! Ely m'a dit que c'était interdit mais je ne vais pas l'écouter, tu me connais ! Je reviens de la réserve, la porte était ouverte, et j'ai cherché dans tous les livres qui étaient au sujet de la magie de sang._

La rousse refit mine de travailler tout en regardant Mathieu de travers discrètement, mais au bout de deux minutes, soupira et tendit sa main vers son amie aux cheveux noirs.

- _Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, c'est dangereux. Et je ne voudrais pas te perdre,_ dit Lily tout bas en lui prenant la main.

- _Et pourquoi pas ? Si ça réussi, je pourrai enfin vivre normalement !_ , affirma Mathieu tout doucement.

\- _Nous t'aimons_ , commença Lily. _Sev et moi tenons beaucoup à toi même si cela ne fait qu'une semaine que nous nous sommes rencontrés._

Mathieu baissa la tête et serra plus fortement la main de son amie dans la sienne.

\- _Je suis désolée Lily,_ dit-elle finalement en souriant. _Mais je ne te promets pas que je n'essayerai pas ce maléfice quand je serai beaucoup plus âgée._

- _Mais c'est de la folie ! Si tu fais cela …_

\- _Je deviendrai un mage noir_ , la coupa-t-elle. _Je le sais. Et je suis prête à prendre le risque pour être une petite fille normale._

Une petite fille normale _. Oui._

* * *

Alors, vous vous y attendiez ?


	10. Demander son chemin à un aveugle

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

Merci à **stellis lactea** pour sa review. T'inquiète pas, tu auras des réponses bientôt pour la moitié de tes questions, mais pour les pierres dans l'aéroport et le Kazakhstan il faudra attendre. :)

* * *

 **Poudlard, 11 septembre 1970.**

Mathieu, du haut de l'un des escaliers du septième étage, semblait pensive. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé son bracelet, bien qu'elle l'ait cherché partout pendant ces deux premiers mois. _Je l'ai peut être oublié à la maison sans le faire exprès. Non, il était autour de mon poignet quand j'ai été repartie, c'est impossible._

\- _Mathy ? Ça va ?_

Severus se tenait à ses côtés et la fixait d'un air curieux

Dans ses mains, il y avait _encore_ le manuel que Mathieu lui avait offert le jour d'avant car elle en avait eu un autre exemplaire de la part de son frère.

 _Pour ton nouvel ami, Severus, c'est ça ? Je pense que ça lui plaira beaucoup, je t'aime Mathieu_ , avait-il écrit sur un morceau de parchemin dans la boite qui contenait le même livre, quelques jours plutôt.

\- _Je crois que je vais tomber_ , dit-elle précipitamment en essayant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas flancher.

La sonnerie annonçant le début du prochain cours sonna.

Severus la rattrapa alors qu'elle tombait sur les dalles en pierre qui constituaient le sol du château et l'aida doucement à se relever en faisant attention à ne pas trop la brusquer.

\- _Tu saignes_ , remarqua-t-il assez inquiet alors qu'elle se tenait fermement appuyée contre lui.

 _Le torse de Sev est agréablement doux, je sens ses côtes._

 _\- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas grave. Prince,_ reprit-elle précipitamment en se souvenant que l'inter-cours avait déjà sonné depuis quelques minutes, _il faut aller en botani-_

 _\- Non,_ la coupa-t-il. _Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas normal._

Severus l'attrapa alors par la taille et fit passer ses deux bras autour de sa nuque alors que Mathieu se demandait pourquoi elle s'était si soudainement envolée.

\- Hé _, Sev. Repose-moi tout de suite !,_ rugit-elle en se débattant.

\- Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie, déclara Severus en grognant. Tu devrais manger un peu plus, tu es bien trop maigre.

 _\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça !_

Il continua à avancer pendant de longues minutes alors que Mathieu reniflait ses cheveux doucement.

 _\- Tu sais que les moldus font des produits pour que les cheveux ne soient plus gras ? J'ai dû en acheter un, car d'après mon grand-frère, je ressemblais à un tricératops dégoulinant d'huile,_ avoua-t-elle gênée. _Si tu veux, je te laverai les cheveux un jour._

Il ne lui répondit pas et soupira, _ça faisait déjà onze fois qu'il soupirait en une seule heure._

Mathieu l'imita et s'accrocha un peu plus à la nuque de Severus alors qu'il se stoppait assez brusquement.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? _, demanda-t-elle en baillant._

\- Je crois qu'on s'est perdus.

\- Quoi ?

 _\- Je ne sais pas où on se trouve dans ce foutu château !,_ s'agaça-t-il.

\- _Et merde._

Il regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait lui permettre de s'y retrouver.

\- _Bon, on est où là ?_ , lui demanda-t-il finalement après deux minutes.

 _\- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?_

Severus jura.

* * *

Il y aura une deuxième partie à ce chapitre.

 **NOUVEAU CHAPITRE LES MERCREDIS OU LES SAMEDIS**


	11. Demander son chemin à un aveugle, suite

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

 **Poudlard, 11 septembre 1970.**

Mathieu, du haut des épaules de Severus, se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas ses deux mains dans la terre alors que son ami râlait.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- C'est quoi, cette porte ?, demanda Severus alors qu'une porte en bois, qui n'était pas là au départ faisait son apparition derrière-lui.

\- De quoi ? Quelle porte ?

\- Une porte est apparue derrière-nous, déclara Severus un peu choqué.

Mathieu pouffa.

\- Ce château est vraiment bizarre, commença-t-elle. Tu peux ouvrir cette porte ?

Il acquiesça quand la poignée s'abaissa. Ce qu'il le vit le laissa perplexe.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'infirmerie, dit-il en souriant. Bien que cela ressemble à un hôpital.

Il la porta jusqu'à l'un des lits drapés de blanc présent dans la pièce.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'infirmière, remarqua Severus en cherchant du regard une quelconque trace de vie dans l'infirmerie. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner Mathy.

Severus revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du désinfectant et des bandages.

\- Merci de t'occuper de moi, Severus.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review si la première et la deuxième partie de ce chapitre vous a plu !


	12. La chute

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

 **Poudlard, 1 octobre 1971.**

Mathieu était assise sur la rambarde tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la vue devant elle. Il commençait seulement à faire froid et Halloween n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

\- _M-mathieu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?_

\- _Quirinus ?,_ s'étonna Mathieu en reconnaissant tout de suite la voix de son ami.

\- _Il fait un peu froid,_ avoua-t-il en souriant. _T-tu es si étonnée de me voir ?_

Mathieu lui offrit un doux sourire alors qu'il l'aidait à descendre de l'endroit où elle avait réussi à monter une heure auparavant.

\- T-tu ne devrais pas faire des choses aussi dangereuses, bégaya-t-il. J-je n'ai pas envie que tu te blesses.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Quirinus. Je suis habituée à faire des choses de ce genre avec mon grand frère.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue avec une certaine gêne alors qu'elle se demandait quoi manger ce soir.

\- _S-si je reste avec toi, cela ne te dérange pas ?_

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas,_ dit-elle en tremblotant. _Tu peux même rester avec moi pour toujours, ça ne me dérangerai jamais et tu le sais._

Il vit ses tremblements et lui passa sa cape dans un élan affectueux.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, Quirinus ? Sérieusement …_

\- _Moi je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi en tout cas_ , avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. _Il n'y a que quand je suis avec toi que les autres Serdaigle ne m'embêtent pas._

 _C'est bien elle. C'est sûr maintenant._

 _\- Traître,_ siffla une voix dans l'esprit de Mathieu.

 _\- Qui est là ?,_ demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Quirrell releva soudainement la tête pour regarder autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Mathieu ?

\- _Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends cette voix. La première fois, c'était le jour de la répartition, et là, ça vient de recommencer. J'ai un peu peur._

Il parut étonné de sa réponse et se permit de prendre l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

\- _S-s_ _'_ _il y a quelque chose qui veut te faire du mal, je serai là pour te protéger,_ s'exclama-t-il sûr de lui.

\- _C'est gentil Quirinus_ , commença Mathieu. _Mais tu sais très bien que je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter autant pour moi._

Il fixa pendant quelques secondes son visage inexpressif et détourna le regard pour fixer un point dans le ciel.

\- _Quelle heure est-il_?, demanda soudain Mathieu en semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose.

- _J-je ne sais pas._

\- _Tu peux m'aider à chercher ma baguette ? Je l'ai déposée parterre quand tu es arrivé. Elle devrait normalement être quelque part à côté de moi._

Quirrell s'abaissa et remarqua directement quelque chose briller à côté de son amie. Il se précipita pour le ramasser et vit que ce n'était qu'un _simple_ bracelet en argent. _Oh, quelqu'un_ _a_ _sûrement dû le faire tomber._

Il finit par trouver la baguette près des escaliers et la rendit à Mathieu tandis qu'elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- _Je te remercie Quirinus,_ le remercia-t-elle.

\- _D-de rien, c'est normal._

Elle agita sa baguette dans tous les sens en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à _Tempus_ et Quirrell écarquilla les yeux.

\- _Le cours de Potions commence dans quelques minutes._

\- _C'est un_ _e_ _blague ?,_ s'alarma-t-elle. _Vite dépêche_ _s_ _-toi !_

Quirrell tomba trois fois dans les escaliers ce jour-là et Mathieu fût envoyée à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre si il vous a plu ! :)

En tout cas j'espère que ce sera le cas, il m'a pris beaucoup de temps à élaborer et je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire à cause des cours. A la prochaine !


	13. Le drap blanc

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour le retard, voici le treizième chapitre de Mathieu with white eyes. Je pense faire une petite pause pour écrire la suite des chapitres, je n'en ai plus que deux d'écrits après celui-ci.

* * *

 **Poudlard, 18 octobre 1970.**

Mathieu, du haut d'un des lits de l'infirmerie, faisait bouger sa baguette dans tous les sens en récitant des formules quelconques. Lily, qui était assise à ses côtés, lisait un livre et s'amusait de voir son amie s'entraîner au sortilège de lévitation même après que la leçon soit finie.

\- _Tu n'y arrives vraiment pas_ ?, lui demanda Lily au bout de trois minutes.

- _Non ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, et puis, j'effectue très bien d'autres sorts plus difficiles que celui-ci, alors je ne comprends_ pas. _Je ne comprends vraiment pas._

 _Lily rigola doucement._

\- _C'est vrai ça,_ avoua Lily _. Mais c'est ce qui fait que tu es exceptionnelle._

 _\- Je ne suis pas exceptionnelle, je suis unique ma petite Lily,_ dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- _Ne fanfaronne pas, tu ressembles à Potter en faisant ça._

\- _Potter, sérieusement ?_ , se vexa Mathieu.

\- Oh oui ! Mais toi, tu es mon amie contrairement à cet imbécile.

On va dire que je suis rassurée, _soupira Mathieu._

Lily grogna et se leva, contournant le lit de son amie pour jeter un œil sur le drap blanc qui cachait l'un des lits situé au fond de l'infirmerie.

\- _Pourquoi tu t'es levée ?_

\- _Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seules,_ avoua Lily. _Il y a quelqu'un derrière un drap._

 _\- Mais si quelqu'un est derrière un drap, c'est sûrement pour qu'on ne le voie pas. Laisse-le s'il te plaît._

Les épaules de Lily s'affaissèrent et elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit de son amie.

\- _Heureusement que tu sors demain,_ dit Lily. _Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule en Métamorphose !_

Et derrière ce fameux drap blanc, Remus remarqua qu'il avait arrêté de respirer pendant trois minutes sans même le remarquer.

* * *

On fait enfin la rencontre d'un nouveau personnage, joie ! Petite mention furtive de Potter dans ce chapitre ( il apparaîtra dans le prochain, malheureusement ). Ce chapitre marque un peu le vrai début de l'histoire, et les ennuis ne font que commencer pour nos doux et tendres personnages principaux. Je ne sais pas quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre, surement ce samedi comme prévu et je suis encore une fois désolée pour le jour de retard que j'ai eu sur la publication de ce chapitre. A la prochaine !


	14. L'allumette maudite

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **PhoenixFeather29** pour toutes ses review, tu m'as fais très plaisir ! Pour les questions sans réponse pour l'instant, ça arrive !

* * *

 **Poudlard, 19 octobre 1970.**

Mathieu, du haut de l'estrade que composait la lignée de bancs situés devant elle, essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de transformer une allumette en aiguille.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

\- _Bordel, mais pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?,_ jura une voix à côté d'elle.

\- _Mais Sirius, c'est facile ! J'ai réussi du premier coup._

 _\- Non, c'est juste toi qui a un don pour la métamorphose, James !,_ riposta-t-il en jetant presque sa baguette sur le sol.

 _Sirius Black était l'un des garçons qui avait été réparti avant elle durant la cérémonie de répartition en septembre,_ nota-t-elle dans un coin de son esprit. _Alors, le garçon qui devait être à ses côtés était sûrement James Potter. Le fameux Gryffondor qui ennuyait ma Lily !_

 _\- Excusez-moi ?_

 _Elle sentit les deux garçons se retourner vers elle._

 _\- T'es qui ?,_ lui souffla celui le plus à sa droite.

- _Mathieu Cauldwell,_ répondit-elle en sentant son souffle sur son cou. _Ce garçon était vraiment sans-gêne_ , pensa-t-elle en grognant intérieurement.

\- _Ah oui, la fille maladroite et aveugle de Poufsouffle,_ ricana-t-il en se tournant vers son ami. _J'ai entendu parler de toi._

 _\- James, arrête._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius, tu ne crois toujours pas aux rumeurs que tout le monde raconte ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas drôle et tu le sais,_ rugit-il. _Ces imbéciles de Serpentard ne racontent que des conneries et tout ça parce qu'elle est née-moldue !_

 _Le dénommé James Potter sembla un instant se reprendre et dit plus sérieusement :_

 _\- Désolé,_ commença-t-il _. Moi c'est James Potter et ce cher garçon qui ne connaît pas l'humour et qui se trouve à mes côtés, il s'appelle Sirius._

 _\- Sirius Black, enchanté Mathieu,_ reprit-il en souriant.

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant la magie qui se dégageait de ce garçon. _Mystérieux était le seul mot qui lui passait en tête à cet instant._

 _\- Et sinon, de quelles rumeurs est-ce que vous parlez ?, demanda Mathieu en se tournant enfin vers eux._

James sursauta en voyant les deux énormes billes blanches qui le sondaient de tout son être.

 _\- Oh, rien. Ce n'est pas important._

Il aurait cru pendant un moment que cette voix cassée et beaucoup trop aiguë ne lui appartenait pas, mais il vit bien qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait parlé à cet instant et cela le laissa perplexe face à la future réponse de la jeune fille devant lui.

\- _D'accord_ , se contenta-t-elle de dire avec une expression stoïque collée au visage et en reportant toute son attention sur l'allumette devant elle.

\- _Attends, tu n'insistes même pas pour savoir ce qu'il se dit sur toi du côté des vils et crétins serpents ?,_ s'exclama un James choqué.

 _\- Tu_ _avoues donc qu'il y a quelque chose, Lion,_ siffla dangereusement Mathieu.

Sirius se demandait au plus profond de lui même ce qu'il faisait ici quand la vieille McGonagall lui lança un regard noir de l'autre côté de la pièce, le faisant automatiquement frissonner.

\- _Non. Enfin si, mais je pense que ça ne va pas beaucoup te plaire Blaireau._

 _Si il savait que je devais normalement dû être répartie dans la maison Serpentard, il ne m'adresserait même plus la parole, il vaudrait mieux que je ne l'avoue jamais à personne. Sauf peut-être à Severus, bien sûr,_ pensa-t-elle.

Il gigota un peu dans tous les sens avant de s'éclaircir la gorge en toussotant très rapidement, s'attirant les regards curieux de quelques élèves de sa maison qui n'avaient, eux aussi, toujours pas réussi à transformer cette fichue allumette en une parfaite petite aiguille.

\- _Ce n'est pas très pur en fait._

\- _Viens-en au fait,_ grogna Mathieu. Ça _fait dix minutes qu'on se parle !_

- _Ils disent que tu es la petite fille des mages Cauldwell_ , dit-il très rapidement. _Un couple de gens qui travaillaient pour Grindewald il y a longtemps._

 _\- Possible,_ ricana Mathieu _. Mais je ne pourrai sûrement jamais le savoir, j'ai été adoptée._

 _Sirius, qui n'écoutait plus depuis quelques minutes leur conversation releva brusquement la tête d'un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue._

 _\- GENRE ?, r_ ugit-il la bouche pleine de bonbons.

 _\- Monsieur Black, je vous prierai de ne pas laisser aller vos élans de gourmandise malsaine dans ma classe,_ grinça une voix juste à côté de Mathieu.

C'était McGonagall.

\- _Je retire donc cinq points à Gryffondor,_ finit-elle par dire en jetant un coup d'œil à Mathieu, qui avait toujours son regard fixé sur le tableau depuis le début du cours. Miss Cauldwell, pourquoi est-ce que vous restez comme ça à fixer un point précis dans la classe ?

Lily se retourna de là où elle était assise et fixa son professeur d'un œil torve.

\- _Excusez-moi professeur, mais elle n'a pas pu comprendre le mouvement que vous avez effectué pour votre métamorphose,_ dit une voix masculine que Mathieu ne connaissait pas.

\- _Et pourquoi est-ce le cas ?_

\- _Mais vous le savez, non ? Cauldwell est aveugle._

McGonagall fut surprise de ne pas s'être souvenue de ce détail et manqua de peu de laisser sortir un petit cri choqué de sa bouche.

Oui. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. _Je ne pourrai jamais me débrouiller seule. Je suis aveugle._

 _\- Excusez-moi Miss Cauldwell, je l'avais oublié, s'excusa la vielle chatte. Je propose que Monsieur Lupin vienne vous aider à partir de maintenant, son regard se posa sur un élève dans le fond de la classe qui n'avait pas relevé la tête jusque là et qui s'était contenté d'écouter la conversation._

 _\- Oui, Madame,_ dit-il finalement en venant se placer à la gauche de la jeune fille.

Il attendit que McGonagall fut partie pour se présenter correctement à celle-ci.

\- _Remus Lupin, Gryffondor, enchanté_ , se présenta-t-il.

\- _Mathieu Caulwell, Poufsouffle de son état, et comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, je suis aveugle,_ avoua-t-elle d'un ton légèrement amer.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te juger pour ça,_ lui répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait affectueux.

Mathieu se sentit immédiatement apaisée.

\- _Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, alors …_

Mathieu eut un nouvel et précieux ami ce jour-là.

* * *

Je mets cette fiction en pause pendant un certain temps, pour me remettre de mes émotions et pour m'avancer dans les prochains chapitres. Il n'y aura donc plus de chapitre pendant quelques temps et j'en suis désolée. Je vous promets que dès que j'ai fini mes examens, je reviens directement pour vous poster la suite !

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fanfiction.


	15. La purée magique

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, tandis que Mathieu et tous mes autres OC, sont naturellement sous ma propriété.

* * *

J'ai enfin fini mes examens, et j'ai l'honneur d'avoir obtenu la meilleure mention. Je passe donc en année supérieure ! Pour les vacances, le rythme devrait reprendre son aspect normal jusqu'à fin août, ou je ne pourrai plus publier pendant un certain temps étant donné que je pars en vacances.

Bref, voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu qui a prit beaucoup de temps à venir, je suis vraiment désolée pour ça !

* * *

 **Poudlard, 24 octobre 1970.**

Mathieu, presque sur le point de s'endormir, était assise à la table des Poufsouffle et attendait que Dumbledore finisse de parler. Elle n'écoutait pas du tout ce que celui-ci disait et se concentrait surtout pour ne pas s'endormir devant tout le monde. Elle finit par poser son regard sur un point au hasard dans le fond de la salle- bien qu'elle ne sache pas du tout ce qu'elle regardait, et se déconnecta complètement du monde réel. Un garçon à la table des Serpentard sentit un lourd regard posé sur lui et finit par détourner la tête de son assiette remplie de purée pour découvrir Mathieu, le regardant d'une étrange façon, complètement couchée sur la table de sa maison. Il rougit et replongea immédiatement la tête dans son dîner en sentant l'un de ses camarades lui mettre un coup de coude dans le dos en voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

Mathieu se sentit emportée par les bras de Morphée mais fut réveillée par la voix grave d'un garçon assit à côté d'elle.

\- _Eh, mini-well, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Mathieu pivota légèrement la tête vers la droite pour découvrir que Yves Withers, un élève de troisième année dans sa maison qui s'était assise à côté d'elle au début du banquet, lui tapotait l'épaule depuis sûrement quelques minutes. En voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il lui flanqua une petite tape sur la tête et cela ne fit que l'inquiéter encore plus en voyant qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas répondre. Thomas Wive, le préfet-en-chef des blaireaux, qui fixait la scène depuis le début sans entendre quoi que-ce soit de la conversation, décida de se lever pour venir voir ce qui se passait.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Withers ?,_ lui demanda-t-il en fixant la première année qui bavait d'un œil inquisiteur.

\- _Cauldwell est bizarre, au dirait qu'on lui a aspiré l'âme_ , souffla-t-il en ricanant doucement.

Thomas se perdit dans la touffe de cheveux énorme que possédait la gamine pendant quelques instants et se proposa ensuite pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

\- _Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux,_ proposa Yves alors que le préfet-en-chef des Poufsouffle prenait Mathieu dans ses bras.

\- _T'inquiète pas Withers, elle n'est pas lourde du tout,_ commença-t-il en souriant légèrement. _Je vais voir avec Madame Pomfresh pour essayer de la … réveiller_ , il hésita un instant sur le dernier mot et finit par hausser les épaules avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, suivi du regard par cinq paires d'yeux différentes.

\- _Pourquoi Mathy est dans les bras du préfet-en-chef de sa maison ?_ , chuchota Lily, à la table des Gryffondor, à sa voisine, Mary McDonald, qui accordait toute son attention à la purée présente dans son assiette- elle était tellement bonne, cette purée !-, n'avait pas vu la scène.

\- _Chein ?_ , dit-elle la bouche pleine. _Che'sque churacontes ?_

Lily soupira bruyamment et se permit de jurer.

Mathieu se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, avec l'impression de s'être heurtée plusieurs fois à un dinosaure.

Elle eut la désagréable impression que quelqu'un la fixait et tenta de se relever, mais en vain. Elle retomba lourdement sur le matelas en sentant sa tête lui faire horriblement mal.

\- _Oh, Miss Cauldwell, vous êtes enfin réveillée !_

Pomfresh, qui était assise à son bureau il y a quelques instants, s'était levée avec étonnement en voyant que sa patiente s'était enfin réveillée.

\- _Je pensais que vous n'alliez plus jamais vous réveiller, Miss,_ avoua-t-elle en piochant quelques fioles dans son armoire en fer. _Vous êtes restée endormie pendant cinq jours, vous deviez être totalement fatiguée pour dormir autant !_

Les yeux de Mathieu s'écarquillèrent violemment en entendant cela. _Cinq jours ? Mais comment est-ce qu'elle n'a pas pu s'en rendre compte ?_

 _\- En tout cas, maintenant, vous êtes en pleine forme. Alors, buvez ça et du balai !_

Elle lui tendit deux fioles d'une étrange couleur bleue et Mathieu fit tout son possible pour les avaler, sans, par réflexe, examiner ou demander leur composition. Elle but la première, et devina au goût horrible qu'elle dégageait, que cela devait être une potion calmante. Mathieu faillit vomir en buvant la deuxième, tant l'odeur qu'elle dégageait était forte. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient mit dans cette foutue potion ?,_ pensa-t-elle en toussant.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie en prenant soin de ne pas tomber du lit en essayant d'attraper son sac de cours, au pied de celui-ci. La petite aux cheveux foncés jeta un _Tempus_ avec sa baguette pour remarquer qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures, et qu'elle devait se rendre dans la Grande Salle dans une heure. Mathieu hésita à se rendre à l'intérieur de son dortoir et finit par se rendre à la bibliothèque, où plusieurs élèves de Serpentard et Serdaigle lisaient, et étudiaient dans un calme apaisant. Elle se balada dans des rangées au hasard, et piocha un livre aux reliures dorées qui traînait dans la section Botanique, avant de prendre place près d'une fenêtre dans le fond de la bibliothèque en chantonnant doucement- _elle n'aimerait pas que Pince vienne la chasser de cet endroit sacré si elle chantait trop fort._

Elle se permit ensuite de soupirer, et d'ouvrir le livre qu'elle avait pris à une page au hasard.

 **Abberline**

 **Le nom de cette famille ne vous est sûrement pas inconnu, puisque celle-ci contient le plus grand nombre de Métamorphomages jamais enregistré pendant mille ans en Europe. Les Abberline sont réputés pour la pureté de leur sang sur cinq générations, et accordent une grande importance à tout ce qui se rapporte à ce sujet. Les derniers membres vivants de cette famille, à ce jour, sont : Maud Lade Abberline ( née Flint ), Viktor Kalhed Abberline et leur fille, Wendy Raan Abberline.**

Mathieu arrêta sa lecture, les sourcils froncés, et ouvrit le livre sur une autre page prise au hasard.

 **Camus**

 **La lignée Camus avait longtemps été une noble et respectable famille, jusqu'à ce que Grégoire Georges Camus, fils de Georges James Camus, épouse l'une des sang-de-bourbe, qu'il avait rencontré lors de l'un de ses nombreux voyages en Italie. Considéré comme un traître à son sang, il prend la fuite en France, où il sera retrouvé dix ans plus tard et tué. Personne ne sait, à ce jour, où se cache sa sang-de-bourbe de femme.**

Elle se demanda en grimaçant pourquoi ce livre se trouvait dans la section Botanique, ce qu'était un sang-de-bourbe, comme mentionné dans le livre et découvrit enfin le titre de celui-ci en le fermant. **Les familles de sang-purs : traîtres à leur sang et lignées disparues** de **Tom Howling.**

Ce livre n'était définitivement pas un livre de Botanique.

* * *

Si le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis avec une petite review ! J'essayerai de m'adapter à tout ce que vous me dites. Le prochain chapitre devrait normalement sortir samedi, si j'ai le temps de finir de l'écrire. A la prochaine !


	16. Thomas la tomate farcie

Bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ça ne va pas, je vous le dis d'avance car cela va se ressentir sur mes écrits ( et j'en suis désolée !). Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu poster le chapitre à temps la semaine passée, mais je me rattrape grâce à celui-ci, étant donné qu'il marque un grand avancement dans la fiction. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'atteins les seize chapitres ! Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que Mathieu ne meurt ! En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en vous prévenant par la même occasion que je sortirai peut-être le prochain chapitre tout de suite après celui-ci pour éviter de devoir le poster samedi.

* * *

 **Poudlard, 30 octobre 1970.**

Mathieu, la bouche complètement remplie de Chocogrenouilles, essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire face au préfet-en-chef de sa maison, Thomas Wive, qui faisait tout pour la faire craquer.

\- _Arh ête toue deuh suite_ , _(_ elle rigola en voyant Thomas l'imiter _)_ , _jeu vé raiussiiiireuh à toue havae ler, ( elle manqua de tout recracher en remarquant Eileen Withers, la sœur d'Yves, regarder Wive d'un drôle d'air depuis la table des Serpentard ), eeeeeen pluuche jeu neu vheuche paa ah vous haie che che soui lé meilleure dé Poufsouff- CHAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

Le professeur Chourave- et par la même occasion, la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle, une jeune femme légèrement grassouillette et très joyeuse, avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Thomas, qui, au contact de sa main avait laissé échapper de sa bouche un cri strident et absolument hilarant.

Chourave avait sursauté, et toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle s'étaient tues, laissant Mathieu, et quelques autres élèves de la maison Poufsouffle rire bruyamment, et seuls.

\- _Chen peu plue de toi,_ ( Mathieu avala enfin les Chocogrenouilles qui étaient dans sa bouche ), _pourquoi tu as crié en fait ?_

 _\- Miss Cauldwell, je voulais simplement demander à Monsieur Wive si il avait encore besoin des clés de la serre 8 pour s'occuper des plantes,_ dit Chourave d'une voix perturbée en regardant l'élève de première année de haut en bas.

Mathieu eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- _Professeur Chourave, je suis désolée je ne vous avais pas entendue arriver,_ avoua Mathieu d'un air gêné en tentant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait d'enlever le chocolat qui était resté sur sa bouche.

\- _Ce n'est rien Miss Cauldwell,_ sourit-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Thomas, qui s'était, de toute évidence, évanoui sous le … choc.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que Thomas ne réagit pas quand je lui touche la jambe ?_

\- _Il s'est évanoui, Mini-well,_ soupira Paul Osborn, un autre élève de sa maison qui était assis juste devant eux. _Professeur, est-ce que je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?_

 _\- Faites toujours, Monsieur Osborn, (_ elle jeta un regard à Mathieu ), _Miss Cauldwell, si je vous confie la clé de la serre 8, vous voudriez bien vous occuper pendant quelque temps des plantes qui sont à l'intérieur ?_ ( elle se rapprocha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille ) _Si vous vous occupez de la serre, en plus des magnifiques et exceptionnels points que vous faites en Botanique, vos points seront parfaits._

Un sourire intéressé se fourra sur le visage de la brune alors qu'elle acceptait la proposition de son Professeur d'une poignée de main. Chourave lui fit un clin d'œil, alors qu'elle lui donnait la clé et repartait vers la table des Professeur comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé.

Mathieu pouvait être chanceuse, parfois.

* * *

N'oubliez pas que si le chapitre vous a plu, vous pouvez me donner votre avis dessus. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment, à vrai dire.


	17. Le seigneur des bracelets

Oui. Alors. Il se peut, par un malheureux et rare hasard, que j'ai cru avoir posté ce chapitre la semaine passée, quelques heures après l'autre. Il semblerait donc, que non. Je m'en excuse, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès. Comme je viens de le remarquer, je le poste maintenant, en espérant que personne ne le remarque ( on ne sait jamais, je n'ai pas de lecteurs ). Voilà donc la suite des aventures de Mathieu, comme promis !

* * *

 **Poudlard, 25 décembre 1970.**

\- _Hé, la moche ! Réveille-toi !_

 _\- Plus tard, je dors …_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes,_ soupira Hestia Jones, une des filles avec qui Mathieu devait partager son dortoir, _arrête un peu de délirer et lève-toi, sinon le Professeur Chourave va encore me donner une retenue pour t'avoir enfermée dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage._

 _Cela faisait déjà trois fois cette année que des élèves retrouvaient Mathieu enfermée là-bas._

Mathieu ouvrit difficilement les yeux quelques minutes après que Jones fut partie du dortoir. _Elle détestait cette fille._ Elle tâtonna son bureau à la recherche de sa baguette, soupira en ne sentant rien d'autre que ses livres de cours, et la trouva finalement dans son lit, à côté du début de parchemin chiffonné et en très mauvais état sur _la Première Guerre des Gobelins_ que leur avait demandé le Professeur Binns pour le mois prochain.

Elle finit par sortir de son lit, grincheuse, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, qui était dans un énorme désordre à cause des filles avec qui elle partageait le dortoir. De toutes, Hestia Jones était _la pire_. Dès la première semaine, elle s'était amusée, accompagnée de Rania Chapman et Ingrid Walls, à la rabaisser sans aucune raison, à lui voler ses devoirs et à raconter d'horribles et fausses rumeurs sur elle. _Elle détestait vraiment ces filles._ Il y avait aussi Aloe Justice- une née-moldue comme elle, avec qui elle s'entendait bien, et c'était tout. Elle n'avait pas oublié la petite sœur d'Yves Withers- non, elle n'aurait jamais pu. C'est juste qu'elle ne parlait pas à Ivy Withers. _Elle la trouvait beaucoup trop bizarre. Agaçante. Dérangeante._ Elle était gentille, adorable et loyale. Les traits de caractères normaux pour un Poufsouffle- et encore, on se demandait comment certaines personnes atterrissaient ici quand on voyait Jones, Chapman et Walls, mais Withers n'était que ça. Elle n'avait rien d'autre. Elle n'était absolument pas comme Eileen, Yves, et ses autres frères et sœurs.

Mathieu prit rapidement une douche- en glissant plusieurs fois dans la baignoire, mais inutile de le préciser, et descendit dans la Salle Commune de sa maison, où elle retrouva Hestia Jones, ainsi que ses deux amis, Thomas et Yves. _Malgré leur différence d'âges, ils étaient les personnes avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux dans sa maison._

\- _Salut, Mini-well, bien dormi ?_ , lui demanda Thomas en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

\- _C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander ça, Toto, ma petite sœur fait beaucoup de bruit_ , grogna Yves en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- _Mais Eileen est très calme, qu'est-ce que tu racontes Yves ?_ , demanda innocemment Mathieu.

\- _Pas quand elle est dans mon lit-_

\- _THOMAS ! JE VAIS TE TUER !_ , hurla Yves en lui sautant dessus.

\- _Bon, les gamins. Vous ne savez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ?,_ se plaignit Jones alors qu'elle les regardait de haut.

\- _Je suis préfet-en-chef, et Yves est préfet, nous avons le droit de faire autant de bruit que nous le voulons, petite. Alors maintenant, si tu veux éviter que je te retire cinquante points pour être sortie en pleine nuit dans les couloirs, avoir menacé Mathieu et l'avoir traînée avec toi pour qu'elle entre dans la Bibliothèque à ta place et pour qu'elle prenne le livre d'Histoire de la Magie que tu avais oublié là-bas l'autre jour, tu ferais bien de remonter tranquillement dans ton dortoir et de te rendormir_ , récita-t-il à toute vitesse en la regardant d'un œil sévère.

Mathieu aurait juré entendre un petit '' _Et ne jamais te réveiller ''_ sortir de la bouche de celui-ci à la fin de sa phrase.

Hestia Jones le regarda la bouche ouverte, choquée d'avoir été découverte aussi vite.

\- _Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?_

\- _Je ne le savais pas. Cinquante points en moins pour Poufsouffle, et bien évidemment, le Professeur Chourave en entendra parler. Maintenant, du balais !_

Yves le regarda les yeux écarquillés, la main toujours agrippée aux cheveux de Thomas, qui ne vacillait pour rien au monde.

\- _Bah alors mon frère, t'es resté dans la Salle Commune toute la nuit ou quoi ?_ , demanda Yves, avec ses énormes sourcils froncés.

\- _Non, Mathieu me l'a dit._

Mathieu perdit son sourire et lança un regard interrogateur à son ami. _Elle ne lui avait rien dit du tout._

\- _Donc, à la base je me suis réveillé pour ouvrir mes cadeaux_ , avoua Thomas en essayant de changer de sujet. _J'aimerai bien que tu me lâches et qu'on les ouvre tous les trois ensembles, Yvenounet._

 _Le cadeau d'Ely n'a surement pas pu arriver à temps, il est beaucoup trop gros, il m'avait prévenu de ce petit problème, se dit-elle intérieurement._

Yves finit par lui sourire, et ramper presque jusqu'au grand sapin qui avait été déposé à occasion au milieu de leur Salle Commune.

\- _Ah oui aussi, j'avais oublié_ , dit soudainement Thomas en sortant un petit paquet bleu de sa poche. _Joyeux anniversaire petite Mathieu, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !_

 _\- Oh, par Merlin, s'étonna-t-elle. M-merci beaucoup Thomas, mais comment est-ce que tu as su que c'était mon anniversaire ?_

 _Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lui répondit :_

 _\- J'ai mes sources, Mini-well, ne pose pas de questions et ouvre-le !_

 _\- Mais moi, du coup, j'ai pas de cadeau pour toi Mathieu, je savais pas que c'était aujourd'hui ton anniversaire,_ avoua Yves en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs _\- il faisait toujours ça quand il était gêné._

 _\- Ce n'est rien Yves, je ne l'avais dis qu'à quelques personnes juste comme ça, ce n'est pas important,_ dit-elle en souriant.

Elle chercha quelques instants le petit paquet bleu que lui tendait Thomas et lui prit finalement des mains après lui avoir offert un petit sourire.

Mathieu déchira le papier cadeau qui entourait la petite boite rectangulaire et ouvrit celle-ci, sans pouvoir savoir ce qui était dedans.

\- _Mais je ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur_ , ricana-t-elle en sortant l'objet que contenait la boîte.

Elle sentit quelque chose lui entailler légèrement la main en touchant le bout de celui-ci et comprit. _C'était un couteau- ou une dague,_ elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir. _Thomas lui avait offert un couteau._

\- _Attention Mathieu, ça cou-_

\- _Merci beaucoup Thomas !_ , elle lui sauta dans les bras, toujours avec le couteau tenu fermement dans les mains, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Il rougit légèrement et lui tapota la tête dans un geste affectueux.

\- _Mini-well, tu as encore beaucoup de cadeaux à ouvrir je crois_ , interrompit Yves en rigolant. _Je vais te les donner, attends …_

Il lui tendit un grand paquet noir qu'elle manqua de faire tomber plusieurs fois.

\- _C'est de …_ ( il remarqua un prénom inscrit en haut de celui-ci ) _Severus Rogue. C'est pas le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec qui tu es tout le temps depuis le début de l'année ?_

 _\- Severus a des cheveux noirs ? Je pensais qu'il était roux ..._

Thomas retint un fou-rire.

Mathieu ouvrit finalement le paquet et sentit quelque chose de lourd lui tomber sur les jambes.

\- _Par Merlin !_ , s'exclama Yves. _C'est la première fois que je vois ce truc, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça ressemble à des chaussures, mais il y a des lames en dessous et ça ne semble pas être fait pour marcher par terre …_

 _\- Des patins à glace !_

 _\- C'est moldu ?_

 _\- Severus m'a offert des patins à glace, je n'y crois pas,_ s'enthousiasma-t-elle en les serrant contre elle. _Je lui avais dit au début de l'année que j'avais toujours rêvé pouvoir essayer, et il a pensé à moi …_

 _\- Essaye de ne pas tomber amoureuse, Mini-well,_ se moqua Thomas.

Mathieu rougit légèrement et posa les patins à côté d'elle avant de prendre le troisième paquet que lui tendait Yves.

\- _Oh, c'est le mien_ , remarqua-t-il d'un ton enjoué. _Vas-y, petite, ouvre-le vite !_

Elle ouvrit le paquet que lui tendait Yves et eut la surprise de trouver à l'intérieur ce qui semblait être une robe.

\- _C'est la robe de ma mère_ , avoua Yves. _Dans quelque années, elle t'ira parfaitement petite ! Je n'ai pas pu attendre avant de la donner à ma future fiancée, comme elle se transmet de femmes à femmes dans la famille depuis presque quatre siècles, j'ai préféré te la donner à toi._

C'était une robe noire, assez courte et faite de dentelle. Le décolleté était assez plongeant mais la robe en elle même ne faisait absolument pas vulgaire.

\- _Merci beaucoup Yvenounet, c'est très gentil ! Mais pourquoi me la donner à moi ?_

 _\- Tu dois savoir que les mariages arrangés sont fréquents chez les sang-purs, et comme je vais sûrement être casé avec une fille que je ne connais pas, c'est mieux de te l'offrir._

 _\- Je comprends,_ dit Mathieu en souriant légèrement, _et effectivement je l'ai lu dans un livre il n'y a pas longtemps._

\- _Comment est-ce que tu fais pour lire alors que tu ne vois pas, en fait ?,_ demanda soudainement Thomas alors qu'Yves lui jetait un regard noir.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelque secondes et dit :

\- _Je ne sais pas. Je ne fais que toucher le livre que je veux lire, et j'ai l'impression que les informations qu'il contient sont directement envoyées jusqu'à mon cerveau,_ elle sentit qu'ils la regardaient bizarrement et reprit, _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est normal chez les sorciers, non ?_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas normal,_ dit finalement Thomas. _Et tu dis la vérité, en plus. Tu as un don, c'est sûr._

 _\- C'est pas vraiment un don, puisque ça revient à lire le livre chez nous,_ rigola Yves. _Mais genre, tu connais son contenu instantanément ?_

 _\- Oui, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin de lire le livre entièrement, c'est un don venu du ciel que l'on t'offre là petite Cauldwell. Tu en as bien de la chance !_

Mathieu se contenta de lever les épaules et prit ses deux derniers cadeaux.

\- _Le premier est de Lily Evans, tiens_ , dit Thomas en lui tendant un petit paquet.

Mathieu l'ouvrit pour découvrir deux livres assez grand- _elle ne savait pas vraiment décrire le premier, à vrai dire_. Celui-ci avait une forme ovale assez bizarre, et Mathieu pouvait clairement sentir la magie qui s'échappait de celui-ci. _C'était puissant, envahissant et presque irrespirable. Pourquoi Lily lui avait-elle acheté quelque chose de ce genre ?_

Mathieu sentit son estomac se contracter quand tout ce qu'il se trouvait à la page septante-quatre apparut clairement dans son esprit. _Ce livre parlait des Cauldwell._

 _\- Bizarre ce livre, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas de titre ?,_ demanda Yves d'un air insatisfait.

Thomas réajusta sa paire de lunettes rondes et arracha presque des mains de Mathieu le livre noir que Lily lui avait offert.

 _-Ça parle vraiment de toi dedans ?_ , demanda-t-il en feuilletant les pages avec attention.

 _-C'est bon j'ai compris !,_ s'exclama soudainement Mathieu. _Tu sais lire dans les pensées des gens !_

Un léger sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Thomas alors qu'il se trouvait maintenant à la page trente. Yves semblait perdu, et regardait son ami de haut en bas pour savoir ou non si il mentait.

\- Tu es définitivement plus intelligente que je ne le pensais, même Yves ne l'avait pas compris alors que ça va faire sept ans qu'on se connaît.

 _\- Frérot, ne me dis pas que tu es vraiment un Légillimen ?,_ dit Yves en le prenant brutalement par les épaules.

 _-Un Légillimen est une personne qui lit dans les esprits, c'est ça ?_ , demanda Mathieu d'un air soudainement plus intéressé.

 _-Plus au moins, mais en tout cas c'est un don naturel dans ma famille_ , avoua Thomas d'un air gêné _. C'est surement la seule chose de sympathique chez nous, enfait. On est très malchanceux depuis quinze générations à cause d'une malédiction._

 _-C'est trop cool !_ , dirent Yves et Mathieu d'une même voix.

\- Oh non, pas vraiment, puisque je peux tout savoir. Parfois, il y a des choses qui doivent rester secrètes et qui font très mal.

 _\- Alors, tu pourrais lire dans les pensées de Lisa Maranov, la Serpentard de troisième année pour savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi ?_ , demanda Yves.

 _\- Elle t'apprécie beaucoup, et cette gamine pense beaucoup trop fort d'ailleurs. Mais n'oublies pas que tu es majeur et qu'elle vient d'avoir quatorze ans, Yves,_ soupira Thomas.

Yves semblait sur le point d'exploser alors que Mathieu finissait de toucher le deuxième livre que Lily lui avait offert. **Les Contes de Beedle le Barde** semblait être un livre intéressant.

 _\- On en reparlera plus tard Yvenounet,_ déclara soudainement Thomas en soupirant. _Tiens, Mathieu. Il te reste ce cadeau … il est de Quirinus._

Mathieu rougit soudainement à la mention du prénom de son ami. _Il lui avait offert un cadeau._ _Quirinus avait pensé à elle._ Elle savait que le cadeau qu'elle lui avait envoyé lui ferait plaisir- _elle lui avait trouvé des livres sur les Moldus_!, et se demanda ce que Quirrell pouvait bien lui avoir trouvé. Un livre ? Un objet ? Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Elle déballa le petit emballage en plastique qui protégeait la boîte et souffla un instant pour réfléchir. _Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé ?_

Elle l'ouvrit, et en tomba presque sur le sol. Ce n'était pas un livre, un objet, ou quelque chose d'autre. _C'était son bracelet_. Le bracelet qu'elle cherchait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. _Mais comment avait-il pu le retrouver ?_

 _\- Hé, Mini-well, ça va ?_ , lui demanda un Yves un peu inquiet.

 _\- C'est le bracelet que j'avais perdu dès ma première semaine à Poudlard,_ avoua Mathieu les yeux remplis de larmes. _C'est le bracelet que mes mères m'ont offert avant de mourir il y a quelque mois._

Mathieu se sentait désormais complète.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre arrivera quand j'aurai fini de le corriger. Si j'en ai le courage et la motivation. A la prochaine !


	18. Thomas découvre ses poils

Ce chapitre sera fort en révélations alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Accrochez-vous bien, car ça risque de vous perturber ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **?, 30 décembre 1972.**

 _Mathieu, assise sur une chaise en bois dans la salle de bains, regardait avec amusement les petits poissons multicolores qu'elle avait fait apparaître dans son bain sous le regard de son grand frère. L'enfant, à peine âgée de cinq ans, était anormalement mince. Ely laissait parfois dériver son regard sur les côtes saillantes de sa petite sœur et les multiples bleus qu'elle avait sur les bras. Ely aurait voulu partir. Il aurait voulu fuir avec elle, la cacher, lui offrir une magnifique et belle vie autre part, la rendre heureuse. Mais il les surveillait. Cet homme cruel, la personne qui leur faisait croire qu'il était leur père, cet homme qu'Ely haïssait pour exister. Cet homme qu'Ely haïssait pour son mensonge. Cet homme dont Ely avait peur. Il n'avait jamais voulu d'eux. Leur oncle avait été obligé de s'occuper d'eux à la mort de leur père, leur père qu'ils avaient tant aimé malgré leur très jeune âge. Ely n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son visage, et savoir que l'homme qui s'occupait d'eux était son petit frère le mettait en rogne. Il ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il n'était pas comme lui !_

 _\- Grand frère ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?_

 _Ely remarqua avec horreur les sanglots qui lui prenaient soudainement. Il ne supportait plus ça. Il aurait voulu que Mathieu ait son âge pour pouvoir partir avec elle à Poudlard. Il aurait voulu que Mathieu puisse bouger, prendre sa main, le regarder avec deux grands yeux normaux. Il aurait tellement voulu._

 _Il sécha ses larmes du pan de sa blouse déchirée et offrit un sourire à sa petite soeur, qui ne pouvait pas le voir._

 _\- Ce n'est rien Mathieu, affirma-t-il en reniflant. Allez, viens dans mes bras, je vais te laver._

 _Sa soeur lui obéit silencieusement et vint se loger dans les bras de son frère, qui la déposa délicatement dans la baignoire, alors que les poissons qu'avait créés sa petite soeur sans le faire exprès disparaissaient uns à uns au contact de la peau de celle-ci._

 _Elle flotta légèrement, n'atteignant même pas le fond de l'eau à cause de son manque évident et inquiétant de nourriture. Ely regarda avec amusement les jambes de sa soeur se métamorphoser peu à peu en une petite queue de poisson, en sachant que le même phénomène se passait quand il se détendait un petit peu trop vite dans l'eau. Ses cheveux avaient également adopté la couleur légèrement rosée des écailles que possédait sa soeur, et les yeux de cette dernière adoptaient toujours l'horrible couleur blanche qu'ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir depuis sa naissance bien que ses pupilles avaient diminué de volume, et laissaient enfin apercevoir une preuve d'humanité dans ceux-ci._

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé la couleur de tes cheveux, Ely ?, demanda-t-elle soudainement en se tournant vers son grand-frère._

 _\- Arnold a trouvé un moyen de changer la couleur de ceux-ci avec un sortilège, et comme je l'avais essayé dans le Poudlard Express, juste avant de rentrer à la maison, je n'ai pas pu les colorer en noir._

 _Ely abordait effectivement une touffe de cheveux bleus étonnamment bien accordée avec son teint de porcelaine._

 _\- Alors, tu pourras aussi le faire sur mes cheveux quand tu seras majeur ? Je veux des cheveux roses._

 _Il grimaça légèrement à l'idée de voir sa soeur avec des cheveux de cette couleur avant de finir par acquiescer._

* * *

 _Ely et Mathieu fuyaient. Ils fuyaient enfin. Leurs baskets cassées ne leur permettant pas d'aller plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un pub miteux, posant leurs maigres possessions sur le sol par la même occasion. Mathieu haleta et tomba sur le sol quand quelqu'un la percuta._

 _\- Mathieu !_

 _Ely s'était directement baissé pour l'aider à se relever, mais sa soeur n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle était épuisée._

 _\- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu._

 _Mathieu releva la tête à l'entente d'une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Elle se sentit immédiatement happée par l'aura que dégageait, ce qui semblait être, un homme. Un très grand homme._

 _-C'est nous qui étions au milieu du chemin, monsieur, déclara Ely d'un air gêné alors que l'homme le fixait de ses deux billes bleues._

 _Contre toute attente, l'homme se baissa, et prit Mathieu dans ses bras sous le regard éberlué d'Ely._

 _\- Suis-moi, trancha-t-il de sa voix grave. Je vais vous amener chez quelqu'un qui pourra à coup sûr vous aider._

 _Ely sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de suivre le jeune homme dans une rue un peu plus fréquentée._

 _Ils arrivèrent très vite devant une maison assez grande et nouvellement construite, alors que l'inconnu jetait de temps à autre des regards derrière lui pour être sûr que le petit garçon le suivait toujours._

 _L'homme tapa plusieurs fois à la porte d'entrée noire devant lui et attendit, avec Mathieu à moitié somnolente dans ses bras, que quelqu'un lui ouvre._

 _Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années finit par leur ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Ely se cachait volontairement derrière l'inconnu._

 _\- Constance, comment allez-vous ?, demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire._

 _La jeune femme perdit aussitôt toutes ses couleurs et sembla sur le point de partir en courant en voyant le visage de cet homme aux yeux bleu._

 _\- T-thomas, c'est ça ?, bégaya-t-elle en osant enfin lui répondre._

 _-Thomas, effectivement. Je suis certain que vous allez vous occuper à merveille de ces deux jeunes enfants, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Ely crut rêver en entendant cela et en voyant les yeux du jeune homme prendre une légère teinte rouge alors qu'il fixait toujours la jeune femme blonde devant lui._

 _\- Oubliettes, murmura-t-il en sortant tout à coup une baguette de la manche de son costume et en la pointant vers Ely._

Thomas se réveilla en sursaut dans son dortoir avec des larmes au coin des yeux. _Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de voir._ Il avait rêvé de Mathieu. Il avait vu le passé de son frère. Comment cela était-il possible ? Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Non, c'était sûr. Mathieu était une demi-sirène. Il aurait dû faire le lien avec tous ces symptômes bizarres qu'elle avait ! Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi ? En plus de tout ça, il ne savait pas qui était cet homme aux traits si familiers et aux yeux rouges qu'ils avaient rencontré par hasard dans la rue. Pourquoi cet homme avait-il eu soudainement l'idée de les amener à cette femme ? Elle avait été terrorisée en remarquant qui était l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Est-ce qu'elle le connaissait personnellement ? Il ne savait pas si cet homme était quelqu'un de bien, _il ne savait pas si cet autre Thomas était une personne normale._ Il savait en tout cas qu'il était un sorcier. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme, qui semblerait-il, s'appelait Constance, avait directement accepté de prendre soin de Mathieu et de son frère. Thomas n'aurait jamais cru que sa petite Mathieu avait eu une enfance aussi difficile. _Devait-il lui parler du rêve qu'il avait fait ?_ Mathieu lui faisait-elle confiance ? _Thomas doutait_. La petite n'était surement pas prête à relever sa condition aussi vite. Alors que Thomas soupirait, il se rendait compte que tout ce qu'il avait vu coïncidait. Les cicatrices sur les bras de Mathieu, ses soudaines crises qui donnaient l'impression, pendant un court instant, qu' _elle asphyxiait,_ son incapacité de marcher correctement _pendant trop longtemps_ et surtout _sa voix_. Sa douce voix fluette. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue chanter, mais pour le futur, il prévoirait. Il ne voudrait pas être ensorcelé par son chant sans même qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte.

Thomas comptait ne pas lui en parler pour l'instant. C'était mieux comme ça.

* * *

Vous ne vous y attendiez pas et j'en suis sûre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai dispersé beaucoup d'indices avant de réellement parler de ce qu'était Mathieu. Vous aurez plus d'informations par la suite ! En espérant que personne n'avait facilement trouvé pour la condition d'être de l'eau d'Ely et sa sœur. A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ça serait sympa.


	19. Quirrell et la friendzone japonaise

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling tandis que Mathieu et mes autres OC m'appartiennent naturellement.

* * *

Bouh. Je ne suis pas morte ! Ça faisait longtemps, même un tout petit peu trop. Mais pas grave, je me fait pardonner en vous livrant ce chapitre tout frais ! Et pas corrigé. Oups.

* * *

 **Londres, Parc de la carotte, 24 juillet 1974.**

Mathieu, du haut de son mètre septante cinq, écoutait son ami Quirinus raconter avec précision le voyage qu'il avait été amené à faire à la fin des vacances dans une petite ville de Grèce.

Il lui décrivait actuellement le moment où il avait approché un centaure sans même s'en rendre compte, et comment celui-ci l'avait nié même si il avait clairement empiété sur son territoire.

 _\- Non mais tu rends compte Mathy ?_ , raconta-t-il. _Il n'a même pas prêté attention à moi et il est parti. D'un coup, comme si je n'avais jamais été là !_

 _\- Il a peut-être senti que tu étais complètement inoffensif._

 _\- C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir avec moi, on aurait été voir l'Acropole que les Moldus ont gardé sans savoir que les fantômes de leur soi-disant dieux étaient encore à l'intérieur,_ soupira-t-il en attrapant la main de son amie.

Mathieu paniqua légèrement en sentant la main de Quirinus se lier à la sienne mais ne protesta pas, cela était agréable. _Ce n'était plus comme avant ! Avant, ils n'avaient que onze ans, et là, ils en avaient quinze !_

 _\- Sinon … (_ Elle se gratta le dos avec baguette, prise d'une démangeaison soudaine ), _Ely et moi, on a enfin trouvé un moyen de recontacter Eileen et Thomas._

Quirrell, qui s'était perdu dans la contemplation du paysage pendant quelque instants, manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa propre salive. Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, lâcha sa main et la prit par les épaules.

\- _Mathieu, je t'ai déjà dit quatre fois de ne pas suivre ton frère dans ses plans débiles !_

 _\- Ce ne sont pas des plans débiles, Quirinus._

Elle se dégagea de sa prise, passa l'un de ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle, et chuchota :

\- _Je te jure que c'est une bonne idée, cette fois-ci,_ affirma-t-elle, d'un coup beaucoup trop sérieuse.

\- _Tu m'as dit exactement la même chose les six premières fois !_

 _\- Mais on a un plan, et cela sera bénéfique pour les sortir de là._

 _\- Est-ce que c'est un plan qui manquera de te tuer comme la dernière fois ?,_ demanda-t-il, scandalisé.

Elle lui sourit, et caressa la paume de la main de Quirinus en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle avait toujours regretté de ne pouvoir voir le ciel que quand elle était transformée.

\- _Juste un peu de magie noire, rien de grave._

 _\- De la magie noire ? Mais Mathieu, on avait déjà parlé du sujet il y a deux ans quand tu as voulu ressusciter un chat mort à côté de la forêt interdite !_

Ah, ce jour-là. Effectivement, Mathieu avait complètement oublié ce petit détail. À vrai dire, elle avait tout fait pour complètement l'effacer de son esprit pendant le mois qui avait suivi ce petit accident. Elle avait marché sur un chat mort en se baladant et avait vraiment été traumatisée. Un pauvre chat. Elle n'avait jamais su comment est-ce qu'il était mort, et le cadavre avait semblé dater de quelques heures quand elle l'avait _malencontreusement_ touché avec ses doigts- heureusement que Quirinus l'avait arrêtée en la trouvant entrain de réciter des phrases presque au hasard en latin. Ça avait presque fonctionné, mais ce pauvre chat n'aurait pas vraiment été content d'avoir quelques membres en moins.

\- _C'est un rituel de sang assez ancien. Ely veut tenter d'implanter un sort et un peu de son sang à l'intérieur de deux peluches pour qu'elles retransmettent nos images dans un miroir qu'on glissera à l'intérieur de celle-ci_ , récita-t-elle un peu moins fort avec soudainement la peur qu'on les entende.

Quirinus fut surprise par l'idée et ils continuèrent d'élaborer des théories sur le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou viennent les déranger en apportant à Mathieu trois lettres. Dedans, il y avait surement leur deux lettres pour Poudlard. Ils étaient en plein Londres moldu, et si quelqu'un les avait vu à cet instant, cette personne aurait pu se croire folle. Parce que bon, un petit hibou vert qui apporte son courrier à deux adolescents remplis d'hormones en pleine rue, ce n'était pas commun. Raoul n'était pas un hibou commun, en effet. Depuis que Mathieu, il y a quelques semaines, avait sans faire exprès coloré son animal, celui-ci changeait de couleur par rapport à son humeur. Le vert semblait signifier qu'il était posé et joyeux- Il avait quand même mordu le doigt de Quirrell, et cela signifiait sans doute qu'il avait faim. Alors, le Serdaigle sortit de sa minuscule malle à rallonge un sachet contenant encore son dîner à moitié entamé d'il y a quelque heures pour le donner à Raoul. Cela rappela à Mathieu le jour où son ami lui avait offert ce magnifique cadeau pour le jour de ses treize ans. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'elle avait commencé à se renfermer de plus en plus sur elle-même. Thomas et Yves avaient fini leur scolarité alors que Mathieu rentrait en deuxième année, et rester seule chez les Poufsouffle l'avait un peu dérangée. Elle avait donc passé deux ans avec Eileen, la petite soeur de Yves, qui avait deux ans en moins que lui et qui avait été répartie à Serpentard- elle lui avait avoué, un jour alors que Mathieu lui avait dit désirer entrer dans cette maison lors de sa répartition, qu'elle avait failli être envoyée chez les blaireaux et que cela ne lui aurait pas déplu. Elle aurait été en permanence avec son frère, et son meilleur ami Thomas. Eileen l'appréciait beaucoup, et Mathieu avait deviné qu'elle l'aimait un peu trop pour que cela soit de l'amitié - elle faisait semblant de le détester, en plus !

Mathieu soupira en se rendant compte que si ses amis l'abandonnaient, elle serait terriblement seule. Sans Remus, Severus, Quirrell, Lily et même parfois cet imbécile heureux de Black, elle aurait été désespérée.

Mathieu ne réagit pas quand Quirrell posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se laissa faire. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-elle le rejeter ? Il était son ami. Son meilleur ami.

\- _Je ne t'avais pas dit que j'avais rencontré un homme très sympathique près du Ministère de la Magie ? On a parlé pendant quelques heures, et il connaît beaucoup de choses sur la magie noire ! Si tu veux, je pourrai te le faire rencontrer un jour … je crois que son nom c'était … Thomas Jedusor ? Oui, je crois que c'était ça !_

 _\- Encore un Thomas ?,_ s'étonna Mathieu.

 _\- Il préfère qu'on l'appelle Tom. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait des gens pour travailler à ses côtés, je crois qu'il combat ce mage noir qui tue les moldus !_

 _\- Il ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il faisait exactement ?_

 _\- Non, mais j'ai remarqué que ses cheveux tombaient à une vitesse ahurissante,_ s'amusa-t-il devant Mathieu qui fronçait ses deux petits sourcils.

 _\- Vraiment impressionnant. J'en suis toute ouïe._

Il ébouriffia les cheveux noirs de Mathieu et l'aida à se relever du banquet sur lequel ils étaient assis depuis quelques heures. _La nuit commençait doucement à tomber_.

\- _Et si on allait acheter quelque chose à manger pour ton frère avant d'appeler le magicobus ?,_ proposa-t-il en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

\- _D'accord, parce que les Moldus font vraiment des merveilles avec ces Moushis, c'était délicieux !_

\- _Des sushis_ , corrigea-t-il. _Et oui, ils font parfois des trucs délicieux. Comment est-ce que ça s'appelait la chose jaune qui flottait dans le bac d'eau à l'événement qu'ils avaient organisé en France ?_

Mathieu manqua de trébucher sur une pierre mais il la rattrapa. Sur la route, seulement quelques passants faisaient attention à eux et le garçon faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard de pitié qu'ils lançaient à Mathieu. _Elle était tellement plus puissante qu'eux qu'elle aurait pu les écraser rien qu'en libérant sa puissance magique._

 _\- Je crois que tu parles des canards en plastique, ça ne sert absolument à rien d'ailleurs._

 _\- Et le grand truc qui volait ? C'était un rapion ?,_ demanda Quirrell en passant la porte du restaurant japonais qu'ils avaient déjà visité tantôt.

\- _Un avion. Je crois que tu es bien parti pour devenir professeur d'Étude des Moldus plus tard, tu t'y intéresses de plus en plus._

Il sentit son ego se gonfler au maximum quand elle prononça cela et s'empêcha de répliquer qu'il avait déjà toutes ses chances. _Le vieux Dumbledore avait eu une très bonne idée en instaurant ces cours en pleine guerre !_

 _\- Bonjour Monsieur,_ s'exclama une voix grave devant Mathieu qui sursauta presque. _Qu'est-ce que votre copine et vous prendrez ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon copain,_ siffla Mathieu dangereusement. _On aimerait seulement emporter quelques sushis, s'il vous plaît._

Quirrell sentit son coeur se briser en entendant cela et se retint de presque pleurer. _Ça_ , c'était les séquelles que ses premières années à Poudlard lui avait laissé. Il était beaucoup trop sensible et il devait changer. Pour elle. Il n'avait pas vraiment supporté le presque-harcèlement que les élèves lui avaient offert sans aucune raison. Sûrement parce qu'il était timide. Heureusement que Mathieu était arrivée, sinon, il serait sûrement devenu méchant et se serait vengé de la plus cruelle des manières sur eux.

Oui, il était heureux avec Mathieu.

* * *

Je vous en supplie, laisser moi vos avis. Positifs ou non soient-ils ! Je n'arriverai pas à écrire si je n'en ai pas, et je ne m'améliorerai pas. Même un tout petit message, je gratte ! Je vous aimes, à la prochaine !


	20. Severus le pervers et ses 1001 perles

**Poudlard, 2 mai 1975.**

Mathieu était profondément endormie. Sur son lit, les traces de toutes ses recherches sur la magie du sang étaient éparpillées un peu autour d'elle, preuve qu'elle s'était endormie le soir d'avant en travaillant. Ses cheveux noirs, qu'elle avait dû récemment couper à cause d'une mauvaise blague faite par Potter, étaient en bataille encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude, lui donnant un air de sauvage- ou de quelqu'un qui venait de sortir d'Azkaban, ça collait aussi parfaitement, et Severus, en détaillant cela, se dit qu'elle ne serait pas contente de sentir ses cheveux aussi emmêlés. Alors, il lui jeta un sort pour aplatir ses cheveux tout en regardant autour de lui afin de vérifier que personne ne le voie à cette heure-ci, dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année à Poufsouffle alors qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à faire ici. Il devait se dépêcher. Il devait découvrir si tout ce qu'on racontait sur son amie était vrai. Il espérait qu'elle ne se réveille pas en lançant ce sort qui lui permettrait d'enfin savoir si elle en était une. Car si elle était une sirène, elle serait traquée. Pour son sang, son chant, ses écailles et ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amie.

Alors, Severus sortit de sa poche l'une des pierres soleil qu'il avait trouvé dans une boîte appartenant à sa défunte mère, et la posa sur le coeur de Mathieu. Elle devrait s'illuminer si elle une.

Et il attendit. Une minute, deux minutes, et même dix minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Il soupira, reprit la pierre en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller avec un quelconque mouvement brusque qu'il aurait pu faire, et réfléchit. Il était aussi noté que les sirènes possèdent des artefacts permettant de ne pas se transformer au contact de l'eau. Allez, Severus, réfléchit ! Quel est l'objet que Mathieu porte le plus … ?

Il laissa son regard vagabonder son son petit corps maigre pendant quelques minutes tout en réfléchissant. Son bracelet en argent. Elle le portait tous les jours depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Il murmura un Accio bracelet en argent en sortant sa baguette et l'objet vint se loger dans la paume de sa main en lévitant doucement et en se détachant du bras de son amie.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à réessayer.

\- Cauldwell ?, demanda une voix endormie que Severus reconnut comme étant celle de Aloe Justice, la seule personne du dortoir de Mathieu qui était gentille avec elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Il reste encore six heures avant qu'on doive se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Des petites gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur le front du garçon et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas trembler en lui répondant d'une voix aiguë qui était sensée ressembler à celle de Mathieu.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Aloe, murmura-t-il. J'ai juste été aux toilettes.

La blonde fixa bizarrement son chat qui avait entamé une exceptionnelle danse du ventre sur sa couverture et adressa un petit sourire à Severus avant de s'écrouler, complètement endormie dans son lit, qui lui, émit bruit de protestation intenable qui fit sursauter violemment Severus. Elles vont se réveiller, je dois partir le plus vite possible !

Il emjamba les multiples piles de vêtements appartenant sûrement au trio Jones, Walls et Chapman avant de sortir de la chambre avec un air paniqué en entendant l'une des filles se lever dans son lit.

Severus descendit les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible et en guettant le moindre humain qui aurait pu se glisser dans leur Salle Commune entre-temps. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Il passa devant les tonneaux, eux-mêmes signifiant qu'il était enfin sorti de cet enfer, et entama une course endiablée jusqu'à son dortoir, situé dans les cachots en soufflant plusieurs fois sur sa main qui avait été brûlées par les pierres. Les humains ne les supportaient pas.

Il essayerait une autre fois, quand il sera sûr de ne pas être découvert. C'était ce qu'il allait faire.


	21. Ludovic

Après une longue absence, me revoilà enfin. Plus de problèmes familiaux ni rien. J'ai même un copain. Tout va pour le mieux. J'ai enfin décidé de poster ce chapitre que j'avais en réserve depuis deux mois. Je ne répondrai pas aux reviews parce qu'il n'y en a tout simplement pas. Bonne lecture. Si quelqu'un lit ceci.

* * *

 **Londres, Poudlard, Décembre 1975.**

Mathieu faisait face à l'énorme lac noir gelé par la neige et le froid omniprésents en ce mois de décembre avec l'horrible impression d'être observée. Les yeux rivés sur ce qu'elle ne voyait en réalité pas ( ou en tout cas plus ), la jeune sirène semblait triste. Perturbée. Ce n'était pas habituel pour elle, qui était toujours joyeuse en la présence de ses amis. L'un d'eux, Severus Rogue, se tenait d'ailleurs derrière elle depuis quelques minutes et de la neige s'accumulait peu à peu sur ses cheveux, lui donnant un air enfantin qu'il n'aurait jamais eu en temps normal. Il hésitait à entamer une conversation avec Mathieu. _Et si elle l'avait vu ? Et si quelqu'un d'autre s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'allait-il faire si jamais elle le découvrait ? Accepterait-elle de lui parler même si elle savait qu'il savait ce qu'il n'était absolument pas censé savoir ?_

\- Aloe m'a dit t'avoir vu dans le dortoir il y a quelques jours, murmura Mathieu d'une voix grave et inhabituelle.

 _Et merde. Elle savait._

Severus jura mentalement. Elle avait remarqué que ce n'était pas Mathieu mais lui, et cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas retenter l'expérience une seconde fois au risque de se faire découvrir.

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer, répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce, elle aussi très inhabituelle pour lui.

\- Dit toujours. Dans tous les cas cela ne changera rien à ce que je pense sur le sujet.

Les yeux transparents de son amie semblaient le sonder au plus profond de son âme. Severus fut pris d'un frisson incontrôlable en voyant Mathieu se rapprocher de plus en plus de son visage. _Peut-être ne le faisait-elle pas exprès ? Oh mon dieu, il espérait qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Etait-elle comme lui un Legilimens naturel ? Il espérait qu'elle ne sache pas lire dans ses pensées, sinon il était foutu._

\- Je voulais découvrir la vérité. Je voulais juste savoir. Je voulais vraiment savoir Mathieu. J'étais prêt à tout pour savoir qui tu étais réellement. Tu caches beaucoup trop de choses pour que cela soit tout à fait normal.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais découvrir, exactement ? Il n'y a rien Severus. Je ne vous cache rien, répondit Mathieu avec un léger sourire collé au visage. _Bien sur, il voyait parfaitement que celui-ci était faux. Elle ne souriait comme ça que quand elle voulait le rassurer. Donc, le contraire de ce qui était actuellement entrain de se passer maintenant._

Aucun mot ne sortit des deux lèvres rosées qu'il avait devant lui. Il n'arriverait pas à lui dire qu'il savait l'entière vérité. Pour la voix, pour ses maladies et pour ses phobies. Alors il s'exclama enfin après quelques secondes :

\- Je ne sais pas Mathieu. Je voulais juste … te voir. Oui c'est surement cela. On ne te voit plus beaucoup en dehors des cours, depuis que nous nous sommes disputés, Lily et moi. D'habitude, tu es toujours dans la bibliothèque, assise sur la table à droite des étagères où sont rangés les livres sur la Thalassomancie. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu n'as pas l'air très bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Severus ne se savait pas si bon menteur. Son visage s'assombrit soudainement, et il perdit la jolie couleur pêche qui colorait habituellement ses joues pour adopter une teinte beaucoup plus pâle et presque maladive. La Poufsouffle souriait. Cette arriérée bafouait. Et en plus, il était vrai, ce sourire. _Qu'est-ce qui était drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant, sérieusement ?_

\- C'est mignon ce que tu dis là, Severus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais un peu mieux maintenant. Il faut juste que tu saches que tout ce que tu as dit ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es rentré par effraction dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année de la maison Poufsouffle en pleine nuit.

A côté d'eux, le calmar géant qui semblait l'écouter parler depuis le début de leur petite conversation émit un curieux bruit ressemblant étrangement à un miaulement plaintif. Il vint se coller à la paroi de glace qui le séparait des deux sorciers et fixa Mathieu de ses deux grands yeux globuleux, semblant furtivement lui faire passer un quelconque message aux travers de ceux-ci. Le seul problème étant là, Mathieu ne le voyait pas. Enfin, normalement.

\- Hé, Mathieu ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !

Severus se retourna et eut la surprise de voir Quirinus, un ami de Mathieu, arriver en courant avec une lettre dans les mains.

\- Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ? Dit-elle en se retournant dans le sens contraire d'où il arrivait.

\- Ludovic. Ludovic Wive. Ils l'ont appelé Ludovic. Eileen a accouché ! C'était un garçon, et il est vraiment très mignon, commença-t-il avec un doux sourire collé aux lèvres. Bonjour Severus, comment vas-tu ?

Il avait débité tout cela en un seul souffle et Mathieu n'avait absolument rien compris. Mais bon, ce n'était pas grave. Elle savait juste qu'elle était nouvellement marraine. Ça promettait.


End file.
